lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Mountains Dwarf
The Dwarves of the Blue Mountains lived in the remnants of the Ered Luin from the First Age to the present. History The Blue Mountains Dwarves, the Iron Hills, and Lonely Mountain were the main areas of Dwarf colonization by the late Third Age. During the 4000+ years following the cataclysmic sundering and catastrophic downfall of Beleriand, when the mighty Dwarf fortress-cities of Nogrod and Belegost were inundated by the sea, it is possible that the Dwarves rebuilt those cities to their former splendor. The Dwarves would have plundered the mines of the Blue Mountains for the hoard of resources it held within the depths of darkness at its roots. Before setting off in their quest to the Lonely Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield and his twelve other companions (as well as other Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain) resided here in the Blue Mountains after being rendered homeless by the Dragon Smaug. Spawning They spawn inside their houses, which are built into the mountain-side and are where the player can find a multitude of food and items. The doors are disguised to look like solid rock to prevent the discovery of the dwarves inside. You can also find them inside their strongholds, which can be seen from afar, and their mines, which can be found easily because of their overground entrances. Blue Mountains Dwarves, along with warriors, axe-throwers, and miners, will also spawn in any well-lit area underground; as a result, they will commonly spawn near lava, or in well-lit caves. Behaviour Blue Mountains Dwarves are rarely seen above ground, as they do not trust many of the other races of Middle-Earth. They are passive towards NPC's and players that are friendly with the Blue Mountains faction, but will turn very aggressive when they meet a player or NPC that is enemies with their faction. In general, enemies of the Blue Mountains faction will be repeatedly stabbed with Blue Dwarven daggers until they are killed, and no longer a threat. Drops When slain, Blue Mountains Dwarves usually drop a Dwarf Bone and may also drop a variety of other items: Food, minerals drink or plates. Upon killing a Blue Mountains Dwarf, the player earns the achievement "Blue Dwarf Slayer" Trivia * Some of them have different beards from Durin' Folk's. Hiring Blue Mountains Dwarves may be hired from a Blue Mountains commander, which spawns in Blue Mountains strongholds. They begin at a base cost of twenty coins and you must have +200 alignment with the Blue Mountains to hire them. As always, price decreases as one's Blue Mountains alignment increases. Speech Bank Short and quick to temper Dwarves can be a nuisance sometimes. But if you earn there respect you will learn they are in fact amazing folk. However don't make them your enemies as he dwarves are known for there skill at crushing Orcs! Friendly *Our women are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for our men. *Roaring fires! Malt beer! Ripe meat off the bone! *You are not one of the Khazad, Person, but you seem friendly enough. *Let us drink together! *Shall we drink, Person? *Dwarven ale is the finest drink in all Middle-earth! *The wealth of the Dwarves is surpassed by no other race. *There is some good stonework here. *What tidings do you bring from the world of Men, Person? *My beard is the envy of all the Dwarves within these mountain holds. *Stature you may have, but a fine beard you have not! *You need to work on that beard, Person. *The smith-skill of the Dwarves is unmatched! *Do you have news from our folk in the East? *By my beard, I've not seen a Man in all my life! Welcome to my home, Person! *You're a bit too tall for these mines, Person! Ha! Ha! *Welcome to the Ered Luin, Person! Many riches await you here! Hired *I am proud to fight for your cause, Person! *Let us go forth and slay some Orcish scum! *My beard is itching for battle. *Our foes shall be crushed like a rack of fresh ribs! *The axes of the Dwarves are sharpened for battle, Person! *Few in Middle-earth can stand against the might of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains! *This is all well and good, but where has all the ale gone? *I'd sell my beard for a drink of Dwarven ale. *Ah! I miss the sight of the great stone halls of the Ered Luin. But a Dwarf will not run from battle! *We Dwarves are valiant warriors! All foes shall tremble beneath our hammers and axes! *No Orc shall escape the edge of my axe! *By my beard, I would run ten leagues just for one pint of fresh Dwarven ale! *It is truly a great honour to fight beside a warrior such as you! Hostile *Don't expect to get the better of me, you rowdy lad! *You are no match for the kinsmen of the Blue Mountains! *You should not have come here, Person! *I'll cleave your miserable skull in twain! *Come on, lad! Show me what you've got! *Suffer the wrath of the Dwarves, Person! *Came you here only to be crushed? *Out with you, Morgul-scum! *Draw your last breath, Person! *No Dwarven ale for you! *Raaarrrgh! *I'll crush you like a rock, lad! *You have underestimated us, Person! *You're a nasty piece of work, Person! *What were you thinking, picking a fight with me? Ha! *Woe and ruin upon you and your kin, Person! *Khazâd ai-mênu! *Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! *May you die in dragon-fire! *How dare you enter our lands? *Begone, Orc-scum! *You will pay for trespassing here, Morgul-scum! Category:Blue Mountains Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Dwarves Category:Hirable Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Good